Caroline Forbes vs her conscience
by Caroline-Angel
Summary: A struggle between Caroline and her own conscience, plus Klaus is the typical conqueror, which happens when love comes into their lives and changes all place, will they learn to love?or her consciousness will bring many problems...


**Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**I love the couple and I could not resist writing something about them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD.**

**Please, remember to review at the end. **

**Kisses.**

* * *

**Destiny is that shuffles the cards, but we are the one we play**

**Describing my unreal world**

**Description:**

**Name: Caroline Forbes **

**Age: 22 years**

**Occupation: Psychologist**

**Profile: Lover of reading, classic movies, all kinds of music and Italian food.**

**Hates: Lays, hypocrisy, and deceit.**

_What I can say about me , I'm a simple, smart girl born in Mystic Falls, I've lived in a lot of countries, my parents are paleontologists ( I know, doesn't sound anything fun, and therefore that is not) they spend their time traveling the world._

_I continue, I have the same problems that everyone has, (I mean economic, labor, social) in terms of love, is a lost case for me, stop believing in it, once they broke my heart and I broke a couple of them. I don't have many friends, only the necessary, you know, those friends who are always there to hold you when you need it, in good times and bad times._

_Unlike many people the only thing that constantly haunts me is my conscience (and not that I'm crazy, because I'm not) is only talking to me since I was little, it's like one of those imaginary friends (Have you ever had any? If you had, you understand, anyways… it's not leave me alone at any time and sometimes wants to run my life (eventually you'll notice, I assure)._

- Caroline… Are you talking to yourself again or let me guess your conscience talking to this time? - Bonnie laughs softly.

**Description:**

**Name: Bonnie Bennet **

**Age: 22 years**

**Occupation: Full-time photographer.**

**Profile: Dreamy woman, a little crazy, believer of fate, talkative and loyal confidant.**

-Just writing a while, that's all, what you did in your work? I don't hear you get, How about the news that hit the world? - I chuckle her infectious smile.

- My day absolutely exhausting, I hardly had time for lunch – she sighs tired while looking the TV that just placed - and my boss was actually an Ogre, an accident occurred near the bridge, and many journalists were there, of course he wanted the best pictures and screaming to get them- an audible laughter takes over the room - can you imagine? - She asks me to fun in a tone of joke I know too well.

-I imagine the chaos of all- - I give a nod of understanding, her work thanks to her boss can be really stressful. Poor my friend Bonnie.

After a couple of minutes, we see that famous dating show, and asked myself if I should be on that site. But when the perfect guy thoughts begin to overwhelm me, I remember something really important, I'm jumping for joy, and that moment is when I talk to a confused Bonnie: Congratulate me, I got a job this afternoon.

-WHAT? – Her safe cry to pierced my ears and all the neighbors in the floor. I laughed when she adds: Congratulations friend, it was time, and where do you go to work!?

-In a hotel company, apparently, being such a large company and have many commitments, employees are exposed to full stress and need an expert psychologist to combat such problems.

- Good congratulations again, I wish you the best of luck in your job – she says and again hugging me tightly, so strong that I have to remind her that I need to breathe, she smiles and turns away, only to inquire - when you begin?

- Tomorrow morning. So better we go to rest.

- Agree, happy night Care.

- Sweet dreams, Bonnie.

Both girls went to sleep, thinking about what the future held for the day was to come.

* * *

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in London.**

* * *

Find out, news here at the last moment.

Klaus Mikaelson, entrepreneur of the year, the sexy model, is considered conquering number one this year, since he has out dating with single women most coveted in the country. What does this man have between hands?, continue seducing women until there is none without his love throughout the city?, if so I would like to know his number. The famous reporter Hayley says.

- You could turn off once and for all the TV, I get sick just seeing such a gossipy woman, besides telling outright lies about me.

**Description:**

**Name: Niklaus Mikaelson.**

**Age: 25 years**

**Occupation: Head of a hotel company**

**Profile: Good looking man, adventurer, womanizing man par excellence, never had been in love, and overprotective brother.**

- Brother dear, you cannot deny that many women are dying for you, and you also go with many – says with a smile on her lips the little blonde.

**Description:**

**Name: Rebeka Mikaelson**

**Age: 22 years**

**Occupation: Public Relations **

**Profile: Party girl, in love with life, good friend, great for getting into trouble.**

- Beka, you too with that - the blond curls complains rolling his eyes - it's just my nature, good Tigers always come to hunt - smiles mischievously.

-You don't change brother, but some day the woman who takes you as prey appear, and melt the heart of wealthy conquistador - mocks the blonde playfully.

-That won't happen ever, but you can keep dreaming, my dear little sister.

- So today I wanted to dream about it. With that find the girl that removes you sleep and breath.

- What a great optimist Beka, please never changes! – He smiles and hugs her subtly. - We'll be sleeping, we have a hard day tomorrow, dad has hired a psychologist I have to show her the company and talk to her.

-Okay, happy night beloved brother, sweet dreams -She says goodbye to placing a small kiss on his forehead. - And please don't fall also to this psychologist.

-I will try to, is that no one is resisting my charms, happy beautiful evening.

A night full of dreams was to come, and a day full of surprises waiting to be welcomed into the lives of many.

* * *

**Note:**** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **

**If you take time to read, please take the time to comment.**

**Excuse me for my English, my native language is Spanish. **

**Please, help me improve.**


End file.
